A Crack in Time
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: Sequel to The veil of time! "I will end you…" her angered voice screeched from the edge of his domain. His laughter echoed back at her. "You and what army, your uncle is no longer in this time, You have no allies. My sons will not ally with you and neither will the Uchiha. So what will you do, my little Hyuuga pest? You're all alone now."
1. Chapter 1

My email made me grin this morning. I was sitting there and I counted like 54 emails with the title, FanFiction. All of them were faves and follows on stories, faves and follows on me, and reviews! Made me want to act like the Undertaker and do the whole grin and wiggle number XD. I felt loved! So very loved! So who am I to disappoint!?

Hinata strolled through the village with a frown on her normally calm face. Something really felt off today. When she had woken this morning, she had felt searing pain going across her neck, but there was nothing there. Nothing was there but a pale pink line that would have otherwise been obscured by her hitai-ate. Fear was creeping deep within her chest. She had then decided to go see how everyone else was doing; this unsettling feeling was getting the better of her.

She had just left Minato and Kushina and they said their chests hurt, while little Menma wouldn't stop crying. That didn't sit right with her. She decided that she really needed to up the pace and decided who to check on next. She then went to go check on Rin. She was worried something was happening. Hinata knocked on the door lightly and the pretty brown haired Woman beamed at her and let her in. "Hello, Hinata." She greeted and Hinata walked in with a small smile.

She saw Obito sitting at the dining room table tossing a kunai in the air, he looked content just doing so. "Hello, Obito-San." She greeted and he jumped and nearly dumped his drink, his kunai clinking on the floor loudly; he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Hinata giggled lightly behind her hand. "Hello, Hinata-sama." He greeted and she smiled. Rin sat across from him at the table and offered Hinata a seat as well. "How are you two doing?" She asked and Obito frowned. "I'm starting to look like that again..." Obito said sadly and motioned towards the scarred tissue of his face that was forming once more.

Rin was looking down at her hands. "My heart hurts...where he...Where I made Kakashi…" She began and Hinata frowned. "I see...I will go talk to everyone else them I will try to figure out what is going on...I don't feel very good about this..." She said and Rin nodded, her eyes were downcast and Hinata could see the fear in her eyes as well. "Please...help us...I don't want to lose him…not again…and…and I don't want to be lost…" She said and Hinata stood and nodded. "I will do my best..." Hinata said before she left.

She turned back only to see that Rin had begun to cry and Obito was hugging her tightly trying to console her. "I promise...all of you...I will do whatever it takes to fix this..." She whispered as she jumped down to go check on her own family...the Uchiha. She walked home slowly, the soft breeze blowing her hair over her shoulders softly. Her footsteps echoed behind her as she walked. Her fingers reached up to gently brush over the red line she head seem on her throat this morning. Her eyes widened a bit as the smooth line had become an angry red raised line. Her footsteps moved faster and faster, before she head even realized she was running.

She skidded to a stop only to see Uchiha all over clenching their chests, their pain hitting them hard. Little Kami was screaming and it was breaking her heart. "What is going on?!" she sobbed as she felt the red line on her throat begun to split open and become raw. Madara and Izuna were in town...she took off running towards where they said they would be, but right in the center of konoha, Hinata hit her knees and everyone barely had time to look her way before blood splattered all over the ground.

Hinata was on her hands and knees one hand on her throat while the other held her up. The crowd circled around her to try and help her as Madara and Izuna shoved their way through to her. They had just got to her when both of them nearly hit their knees and held their abdomen in pain. Izuna pulled his hands away just to see that blood coated his fingers. "What the Hell..." He said as blood trickled from between his lips. The two men were frantic. They had no idea what was going on or how to stop it.

Pained screams echoed throughout konoha. Some were from the previously deceased...others were from family members, spouses, their friends...their children...Madara rolled Hinata onto her back to see that her throat appeared to have been slit. Her eyes were dull and her breathing had stopped. What happened next began with Hinata. Her body blew away with the wind...then Madara watched as Izuna blew away. He watched as he had begun to become dust in the wind as well. "What happened?" He asked as he watched as men, women, and children alike became dust in the wind.

Sasuke ran up just in time to see the last bit of Madara fade away. "What the Hell happened?!" He asked as tears streaked down his cheeks. Naruto screamed his agony as well as he had watched his mother and father fade away with little Menma. Tsunade was heard crying as well from the Hokage tower, Jiraiya had faded away as well. Tenten was seen crying where she and Neji had been having lunch together; those two were making the best of what had been given back to them.

Shikamaru yelled and punched a wall, tears streaming down his own cheeks; Asuma and his father were gone once more. Choji dropped his bag of food and hit his knees, tears falling from his eyes as well. A bright light was seen as Ino materialized right in the midst of this. She had a child in her arms when she had first appeared and the child vanished. Ino then hit her knees and a scream just as agonized as the rest of the village's ripped from her throat.

Suigetsu reached out for his brother as he faded away. "Mangetsu-nii!" He yelled as his brother blew away.  
Suigetsu turned to see that Juugo's friend had suffered the same fate. Juugo reached out towards his white haired friend. "Kimimaro..." He called as his friend vanished before his eyes. Juugo fisted his hands in the ground where Kimimaro had fallen.

Apparently it didn't matter how close, or how far they had been when Hinata had fallen...everyone she had saved...died again...but the pain they had gone through was the same as when they had originally died...and it left their loved ones in more pain then they had been in before they had come back...

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata woke in the center of the woods, her hands flew to her throat and she sighed in relief when the mark was not there. She forced herself to stand and she looked around, a deep feeling of hopelessness filled her being. She began walking through the forest slowly, taking in her surroundings. She still had the Sharingan, so she hadn't just warped into another body; her physical body had taken over and conformed to what she had become.

She heard movement from somewhere in the woods so she activated Byakugan and scanned the area. Her being filled with anger and rage when she caught the chakra signature. The man was lazing about in the trees. "You!" she hissed and she heard him laugh. "I'm leaving!" she snapped and he laughed louder. She turned swiftly on her heel and began making a break for the edge and the one place she knew would welcome her with open arms. The Uchiha compound.

"Where do you think you're going? There's nothing left for you." His voice followed her and she stopped. He continued to talk and her eyes began to water. Why would he do this? What had she ever done to him to make him so…so evil!? She untied the familiar wolf mask from her hip and threw it with such force she didn't know where it landed, it was too far out of sight. She wanted to see how close he was and if he would attack anything that moved.

She heard the mask land and he chuckled as he continued to speak. Her eyes welled up in tears, how could he know what had happened? How could he know that she travelled through the veil so easily? Her eyes went wide as he pointed something out to her that even she hadn't known. Her brow furrowed and she became angered. "So you did this!" she snapped and stepped out from behind her tree, her red eyes flashed menacingly.

Every word he spoke made her chest hurt, the bastard was taunting her! She fisted her hands as he continued to ramble about whatever he felt like rambling about, she tuned him out after a moment. "I will end you!" she screeched and he laughed loudly enough for his taunting laughter to echo around her. He continued to speak and she felt the hopelessness well up inside her…and she screamed her anger loudly to the world.

"So what will you do now, my little Hyuuga pest?" his final taunt echoed around her…What would she do?

:-:-:-:-:

"As I said, you pathetic little Hyuuga woman, You should have just died when you came through the first time. Dying by the end of my son's blade is a death most honorable, the fact you died protecting his enemy, was not." A man shrouded in the darkness of night sighed from his place in the tree. His dark eyes scanned his surroundings; he was waiting; searching for something to show itself in the midst of the woods that surrounded him.

"As you know, when you change the past to alter the future, you leave small loops in the time paradox…if left open…let's just say if you can find them, so can those who want you dead." He yelled into the darkness of the night. "You could have just allowed me to kill you the second time you came back…but…I guess the third time is a charm, ne?" he asked into the empty forest surrounding his compound. "But…you will remember this time…won't you? You will remember that you had a family, a lover, a child, a team of fearsome shinobi at your fingertips…But…" he said as his eyes landed on an all too familiar mask that had been worn years ago by the woman, Okami.

"But they won't remember you, now will they my dear? My sons will reign over and destroy the Uchiha while you sit pretty and try and get those boys to trust you again…But…If it were me…I would run…a little birdy has already told the Uchiha to be weary of a spy that goes by the name Hinata Hyuuga, or as known by the ones she fought years before, Okami the blind warrior." His voice echoed through the forest.

"And it makes my job a lot easier knowing that you have those eyes, that despicable Sharingan. They won't trust you because you have it. They will see you as a ruthless killer of their clan and will hunt you until they get those eyes back." He said and he heard movement in the distance. "Makes your life hell, doesn't it little Hyuuga? You don't know what to do now? Do you?" he asked and he could feel the spike in her chakra. "I have screwed up your perfect little story book life, haven't I?" he asked and he saw a flash of red far in the distance.

"Butsuma Senju… I will end you…" her angered voice screeched from the edge of his domain. She screamed at the top of her lungs and his laughter echoed back at her. "You and what army, your uncle is no longer in this time, You have no allies. My sons will not ally with you and neither will the Uchiha. Or the Uzumaki for that matter… So what will you do, my little Hyuuga pest?" he asked.

So! Here it is! The first chapter! Hope you are looking forward to the rest as always! Sorry its kinda short…. =_=; I wrote this on my phone so I didn't realize how short it was going to be…


	2. Chapter 2

Its chapter two! *O* So here we go! Gonna try and update all of the stories today and tomorrow! Sad part is, its not lack of time keeping me from updating now…it's the fact that I can't decide which story to update first =_= that has got to be the lamest thing in my book… Maybe I will make it to four thousand words! Root for meh!

Hinata ran through the woods until she found the edge. She saw the civilian village down the hill and she hoped they would take her in. She made her way down there and every shop closed down the moment she did. She bit her lip and her eyes began to water. That…that awful man. She had sympathized that he had been hurt by Madara even when he had been truly despicable, but…now…instead of being immobilized…she wished he would have just ended his pitiful existence. She hit her knees as she ran out the other side of the village.

She slammed her fists into the ground. Her tears darkened the dry dirt beneath her fists and she sobbed. She heard movement to her left and she leaned back to sit on her feet and she looked up at the sky. His chakra, despite it being threatening and fear inducing to most; gave her a sense of relief. He walked around in front of her and prodded her with the sheath of his blade. "Who are you?" he asked and she looked up at him. He took a few steps back and unsheathed his blade. "How did you get those eyes?!" he snapped and she stood. "They were a gift from a friend who gave his life for his younger brother. He…he wanted to save us both…I was going blind and someone was threatening his brother…" she said, but the blade didn't remove itself from her vision.

She watched as he relaxed a bit. "So what exactly happened to you for him to allow you to have his eyes?" he asked after watching her for a bit. Hinata dug her feet into the ground, this was painful for her… "This man…Butsuma Senju… he attempted to take my eyes… I held the last of the Byakugan and he tried to take them…my eyes had begun deteriorating and Izanagi gave me his eyes when he was near death, he had failed to kill the bandits, but had saved his brother, only for his brother to die of a severe illness." She said and he watched her even more carefully.

"Butsuma Senju…The previous head of the Senju clan. Why would he target you, other than for your eyes? That man only has his anger set towards us Uchiha. So why attack an innocent?" he asked and Hinata smiled softly. "Because…I want to help save the Uchiha…and the Senju. I want to kill the clan war before it gets any worse, but…Butsuma has begun spreading rumors of me…he says I am a spy." She said and Madara's chakra spiked. "You are Hinata Hyuuga then." He said and she nodded.

"I am not a spy, I promise. I would lay down my life for you…" she said and he furrowed his brows and spun on his heels. "Do not follow me home. Do not trust anyone…and do not lay your life down for me. Desperation will get you nowhere in this war." He said harshly as he strolled away. "What would I have to do to prove to you that I want to help?!" she asked and he stopped walking, only to turn his head to the side to look at her. "All you need to do to help us…Is stay out of our way. Do not interfere." He said and her heart sank.

"I have lost everything because I w-wanted to help you…my family…my friends…everything…it's all gone." She sobbed and he scoffed audibly. "That is why I said to stay out of this." He said without a single bit of sympathy as he strode swiftly out of view. She hit her knees once more as the tears continued to fall. She needed to find the paradox that the Veil of time left behind and she needed to destroy it so that she wouldn't have to deal with this once she fixed this entire mess.

:-:-:-:-:

Madara strolled home; the woman had made him distraught. He hadn't believed the rumors that Butsuma had spouted, but now that the woman had been identified; he felt a pull to her. Deep down, he felt he should trust the woman more than he should trust the desperate Senju man. His father would be more willing not to trust anyone, so he wouldn't trust the woman, nor would he trust the Senju. He took tentative steps into the door way and looked both ways before he walked in. he sighed in relief when his family wasn't up and about. He took one step past the doorway to the kitchen and a chill rolled down his spine.

He looked into the doorway to see his mother standing there, tapping her foot with irritation on her face. "And where were you?" she asked and he scoffed audibly. "I went to the civilian village. Where else." He snapped and she fumed at him. "Now listen here you obnoxious little-" she began and he rolled his eyes. "The Hyuuga woman is real. I encountered her today." He said and she blinked at him, her anger was obviously diffused.

"So was she as he had said?" she asked and pushed a chair out for him to sit. He shrugged. "She seemed lost, like she didn't know what to do with herself…" he said and she furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" she asked and he sighed, he really hated explaining things. "She claimed that because she was trying to help us Uchiha, her family was gone and everything she had ever had was gone…because of Butsuma." He said and she frowned. "I wouldn't put it past her to lie. But I also wouldn't put it past Butsuma to kill off an entire clan like his father had." She sighed and her ruby red eyes clashed with her son's onyx ones.

"Butsuma didn't kill her clan, his father did. The woman was truly a Hyuuga." He said and his mother rubbed her chin with an unreadable look on her face. She turned to look up at him once more and he furrowed his brow. "Stay away from her…we don't truly know her motives…I suggest you stay away from her." His mother said and he nodded. He wasn't quite sure if he should obey, there was a part of him that said to disobey. That tiny little rebellious part of him that wanted him to go and see her…That tiny little part that was the power hungry and deceptive part. In all reality, he wanted to test her; to see what she was worth.

He really wanted to test her eyes, what she could be capable of…he wanted to test her limits…and break them. He smirked and his mother glared at him. "Don't do anything reckless, Madara…we can't do whatever want, you know this…don't get into any trouble you can't get out of." She said as she stood and whisked her way out of the room before he could even begin to try and say anything to her. He sighed and his fingers massaged his temples where he felt the oncoming headache.

"I'm going to the training grounds…I don't have time for this." He sighed and made his way outside, where he saw some of the other clan members training as well. He decided not to train with them and made his way past them and out of the compound once more. No one in his family was a challenge. Izuna was at par with him and everyone else wasn't even close to being anywhere near his level. So, as per usual…he was out searching for trouble. He was doing exactly what he did best.

He heard the slight crunch of the fall leaves beneath his feet and he smirked and let his feet drop heavier and his chakra flare. He was going to make it easy on himself; he was going to draw people to him. It wouldn't take long with all his stomping and chakra flaring. Madara wasn't stupid…there were always mercenaries roaming these woods, and he sought to lure them out. He curled up his upper lip when he noticed no one was falling for his trap.

He felt a massive jolt in a chakra source and he ran to it. He skidded to a stop when he saw the Hyuuga woman surrounded by Senju, Hashirama and Tobirama at the back of the fight, waiting for her to be weakened enough for them to take her out. He took a few steps back and watched from the sidelines. He decided not to interfere; he was going to get a second hand show of her strength without actually having to witness it.

Hinata cut her eyes over towards the tree line where she had seen Madara stumble out. "You know…it isn't very smart to look away from those who wish death upon you." One of the Senju scoffed and Hinata rolled her head to face them, a pleading look filled her eyes as she looked over the ten Senju that surrounded her; that wasn't even counting the brothers who stood off to the side and waited for their men to attack. "As I asked earlier…please don't force this upon me…I know who the true threat is and I don't wish to hurt those who were led into this blindly. I don't want to hurt anyone…but if I am forced to…then it shall be so." She said softly and the Senju men laughed loudly.

"Women are weak, that is why they are always working in the pubs and stay at home. That is where they belong." One man said and Hinata looked at the ground. "I see…so those are your views then…" she whispered and the men ran at her. "I will not kill you…but I doubt you will walk away on your own two feet…I tried to settle this civilly." She whispered and her chest clenched, she really didn't want to have to hurt them but if she didn't fight back…they would try to kill her.

Her left hand deftly blocked one hand that had come for her and she whispered a sincere 'sorry' as her flat palm connected with his gut and she used the air palm and sent him flying backwards. She spun on her heel and sent another man flying with a swift kick to the head. She ran at one man and catapulted herself at him and both of her feet connected with his chest and she pushed off of him to send herself flying towards another man. She landed on her hands behind him and her legs wrapped around his throat and she threw him with the momentum of her legs flipping over her so she could land in a crouched position.

'four down…' she thought sadly as she fell into the clan's fighting stance and the veins around her eyes bulged out. 'the final six…are all in my range…' she thought as she swiftly began knitting the expansive net of chakra around her. "Get back!" Tobirama ordered the men but as they all attempted to run, the net of chakra expanded faster than the eye could see and the men hit the ground unconscious. She felt bad…she hadn't killed them…but the disrupted chakra flow would take a while to heal being as the Senju didn't have medics…

Water rushed at her and she held out a hand and the water swirled around her. Tobirama appeared surprised. She then made the water form a dragon and she stood upon it. "In my spare time as a child…I trained with water…I figured it would help me learn better chakra control…" she said softly and Tobirama rushed at her and she frowned. She really didn't want to have to fight them…hadn't she fought with them enough already? Why did fate have to be so cruel and take her entire world from her?

Hinata wasn't expecting Hashirama to jump in the moment she had sent Tobirama flying with a kick to the chest. She flipped mid air to avoid the roots that came at her from one side, and twisted to avoid the dragon that launched at her left. She hit the ground and watched the brothers exchange glances. That was when the mist seeped in and she felt their chakra spike. She knew they were really going to try and kill her…

Madara furrowed his brows, he couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel the chakra that had permeated the air. It felt sinister…his eyes drifted to his arms and he saw the goose bumps that had risen on his skin. His pulse raced within his veins and sweat dripped down his brow. He felt cold and the urge to run was overwhelming. He shivered and his brow furrowed…was it that he…could it have been possible that he was…scared? His eyes drifted to his hands where they were shaking and he grit his teeth.

What the hell could be so bad that he, Madara Uchiha, was scared? His question was answered when a huge blade of chakra hit the ground right in front of him and actually made him land on his rump. His eyes were wide and he stared at the woman inside the giant white chakra beast. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she was breathing hard. It had both Tobirama and Hashirama in one hand. He watched as her eyes rolled up and she fell face first into the ground. The beast faded away and Tobirama and Hashirama hit the ground in a crouched position.

"What the hell was that?" Tobirama asked and Hashirama watched the girl as he cautiously strolled closer to her. He took a shocked step back when she forced herself to stand even though he could tell she wasn't going to make it far. "What are you trying to do?" he asked with a frown. "Trying not to…to hurt you." She said with one eye closed in pain as the green glow washed over her. She jerked in surprise when she felt herself healing, she had felt this before but this time it was stronger than ever. Hashirama took a few more steps back and placed a hand on Tobirama's chest to keep him from getting any closer to her.

"Hashirama…that's…" Tobirama began and Hinata winced as she felt something crawling across her face. "My jutsu. I know." He said and she shakily stood and stared at her hands as if in utter shock. Madara chose that moment to walk out. "I would advise you all to leave." He said and she looked at him. She turned her head away from him and then her slow footsteps followed. "I believe I will go. Neither of you want my assistance. And neither of you are smart enough to break from tradition and listen." She said and her voice sounded sad and sorrowful.

Hashirama and Tobirama gave him a look but said nothing as they gathered their men and made their way home. Madara on the other hand had other plans. He ran after her, he wasn't letting her get away that easy. He hadn't had to run far, she had collapsed against a tree about a hundred feet away. He walked over and sat on the back side of the tree. "What do you want now?" she asked and he could tell she was crying. Her voice trembled, her silent sniffles didn't go unnoticed either.

He peered around the side of the tree and saw her picking at the blades of grass nearest her fingers. One by one she plucked the defenseless strands and tossed them with a flick of her index and middle fingers. "Who are you really?" he asked and her delicate fingers paused over a particularly long blade of grass. "I…I don't know anymore…One minute I'm some ordinary fifteen year old girl who couldn't impress her father no matter what she did, that stumbled upon a long lost family secret…then I was a seventeen year old with a massive crush on the village fool, then I am attempting to sacrifice my life for him because a man attacked our home…" she said and he furrowed his brow at the mention of a village…there were no villages.

"Then…I had found a magnificent blade…and automatically I become some sort of fearsome warrior…no one ever thought about how I would feel to be so used…but in the end…it was worth it. I had a family…I had met someone new and… we made a family together…and about three months after I had gone home to let him meet my family…I watched everything fall apart before my eyes…And then I woke up here…in the middle of the Senju forest…with Butsuma Senju laughing at my misfortune he created…taunting me because I wasn't strong enough to stop him myself…" she cursed herself as her voice trembled more and he heard the ruffle of her clothes as she covered her face in her hands to stifle her sobs.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…" he said softly and she slowly looked at him. She sniffled as she watched him from around the tree. "I thought you didn't trust me…" she said trying not to let her voice tremble as she did so, but failed. "No one…could ever fake that much pain and despair…" he said softly and she looked down at her hands as her tears dripped onto them. "Pain and despair? I g-guess that could sum up what it looks like to another who isn't feeling i-it…" she whispered and he blinked and looked at her.

"I feel…as if everything I have worked for…fought to protect and save…has been ripped from my reach and the Kami are laughing at me…like my life is some cruel game. The one I love…is right in my reach…but he doesn't remember me…he thinks I'm a traitor…a spy…he thinks I am nothing useful…the Kami are dangling him right in front of me and laughing their cruel laughter while I'm sitting here with him right beyond my reach…despair…doesn't even begin to compare…" she whispered as her shoulders jerked with her sobs.

"Utter hopelessness…can't even begin to compare…if I could… I would scream my emotions to the world, but I don't even know what they are…rage…anger…hate…self hate…who knows…desperation? I don't know anymore…I just want to have that all back…but unless a few things change…I can never have it back…My special clan jutsu is useless…I can't use it because apparently there is another way to fix this other than killing Butsuma before this happened." She sobbed and he furrowed his brow.

"Before this happened? What do you mean?" he asked and she sniffed. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have even said anything…forgive me…" she whispered and he sighed. "Alright…there is a river down that way…you can fish and there is a cave not far from it…do as you wish…" he said and he stood. She looked over at him with wide eyes and he nodded. "I'm trying to help, so please take it as a kindness." He said as he walked away. Madara slipped back in over the fence of his compound and saw that his clan members were getting tired.

They all bowed to him as he passed and he nodded at them in recognition. He slowly crept through his home as to not wake his mother who would rain down the wrath of hell upon him if she found he had been out attempting to cause trouble again like his clan members knew he had been attempting to do. He stepped on one excessively creaky board and he flinched as he looked towards his parents room to see if his hellion of a mother had awoke. When he as sure she hadn't, he made his way to his room. He flopped on his bed and his brother laughed from the doorway.

"Strongest shinobi in the clan my ass, you're lucky you didn't wake mom." He said and Madara glared at Izuna. "Go to bed." He snapped and crammed his face into the pillow. Izuna chuckled as he made his way back to his own room and flopped on his bed as well. Madara couldn't help but wonder what Hinata had meant by everything she had said…not a lick of it had made any sense…

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata wiped her eyes and stood carefully. She felt drained, physically, mentally and emotionally. Her feet crunched lightly on the crisp leaves beneath her feet. Her bones hurt, her muscles hurt…and her head hurt. She stumbled forward on aching feet and hit the ground. She sighed, but pushed herself off the ground and forced herself to trudge on forward. It hadn't been long before she found the river Madara had spoken of. She hit her knees beside the edge of the river and she dipped her hands into the crisp surface of the water.

It was near ice cold but that was refreshing against her heated skin as she splashed the water onto her face. The pain in her side wouldn't fade and she wasn't surprised in the slightest. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that she had fallen so swiftly, even when she had used the Susanoo…Hashirama was a fast one…her eyes drifted to her side at the place that the wound hadn't healed. With careful tugs, she pulled the blood stained cloth from her side.

Her fingers brushed the cause of the injury and a scream ripped from her throat despite how she had tried to hold it in. she was steadily healing it, but she couldn't heal it completely until the cause of it was gone. She carefully picked at the cloth that was inside the wound, but fresh tears sprung forth and she couldn't do much to keep herself from whimpering. She cupped one hand in the river and gathered some water in it, only to dump the cold water on her wound and whimper loudly.

She tore her shirt and twisted it into a rag and bit down on it. she then proceeded to pour more water on her wound, biting down on the cloth as she did so. She took a few deep breaths then carefully dug her fingers into the wound and grasped the large piece of wood that had fractured off of her susanoo's blade and gone through her Susanoo in its entirety. With one swift tug the three inch long piece of wood was wrenched from her side and she screamed as it came out.

She threw it to the side and panted as she held a hand over her wound. Her shirt was clinging to it and blood poured from it now. She rinsed it once more with water then began healing it. Once her wound was mostly healed she attempted to stand, which was lots easier now that she didn't have that awful pain in her side. She walked for a while in what appeared to be circles, but she eventually found the cave. She made her way over to the cave and she looked out to the night sky. "What plans do you have for me now?" she asked quietly as she made her way into the darkness of the cave where she then placed her back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

She wouldn't be able to sleep heavily tonight…she knew the Senju or the Uchiha had most likely heard her pained screams…so she closed her eyes, and slept lightly.

Ok, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy! I made it to four thousand words! I did it! woohoo lol I didn't think I could get there without getting tired! But I did it! anyways…as I said, I'm going to try and update all my stories today, and tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on an update spree! Yosh!

Hinata woke to the pitter patter of rain on the cave's edge, but that wasn't the only sound she heard. There was a rustling not too far from her. She tensed when she realized she wasn't the only one in the cave. She slowly reached for the kunai pouch that had supposed to be attached to her hip, but it wasn't there. She grit her teeth and lunged for the person. Her hands clamped down on his shoulders and before she knew it, her back was flat against the floor and the person used their body weight to pin her down.

"Get off of me!" she growled and she stopped struggling when she heard him chuckle. She looked up at him and she felt her face go red, she had no idea why she was blushing… she had been married to him for heaven's sake. She couldn't move her arms; he'd crossed them over her chest and held them down at her wrists. He hadn't bothered with her legs, but his knees were on either side of her hips to keep her down. His face was a few mere centimeters away, his shoulder length hair spiked down and brushed over her cheeks. The smirk that was plastered on his lips was mesmerizing to her, as it had always been. "You know…you kinda look good like this." He said tauntingly and she scowled at him lightly.

"You scared the hell out of me." she grumbled and he chuckled. "I thought you were dead when I got here, so who got the bigger surprise when the zombie lunged." He chuckled and she cracked a small smile. "You reacted quickly enough." She said with a twinkle in her eye. He grinned, but still didn't let her go. "I'm Madara, I have to have quick reactions." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, sure." She laughed until he pinned her arms over her head and held them there with one hand. She looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked as his hand reached towards the hem of her shirt and began lifting. "Your injury is bleeding again, you idiot." He chuckled with an eye roll and she blushed darker.

"Then stop touching me…I can heal it m-myself." She stammered and he grinned. "You stutter? What the hell?" he laughed and she faced away from him with an ever deepening blush. "Shut it...It's a nervous habit." She grumbled and he smirked. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked leaning down and his fingers trailed up her side to right below her ribs. "No…g-get off." She said and mentally cursed herself as he laughed. "You blush too, just adorable." He chuckled sarcastically, but rolled off of her anyways. Hinata jolted up and sat against the opposite wall. "Pervert." She grumbled and he laughed.

"Nah, for that one, you would have to meet my brother." He laughed and she smiled again. "Is that so? Are you sure he isn't just copying you?" she asked as she held a hand over the wound and green chakra coated her hand. The skin and muscle slowly began melding itself back together and she sighed in relief as there was only a tiny scar, compared to the half healed wound she had tried to heal last night. "How did you do that thing last night?" he asked and she looked over at him oddly.

"Which one…there was a lot I did last night. The water controlling, the Hyuuga clan jutsu I made my own, the-" she began listing off, but he shook his head. "The chakra beast. And the healing thing…" he said and she blinked. "The Susanoo? That's…" she began but looked down at her hands and sighed. 'something that you helped me activate…' she thought then looked up at him, where he was curiously watching her. "An Uchiha thing…" She said softly and he blinked, then a smirk crossed over his lips. "So I could use it?" he asked and she shrugged. "You and Izu- and your brother both could probably use it…" she said and tensed when she caught herself about to say Izuna's name. She saw his brow knit together and her heart raced.

"I see you already know my brother's name." he said and she tensed up even more. "I…I do…" she whispered, her eyes held fear of him, and he sighed and nodded. "I see…You don't wish any ill will towards him, do you?" he asked and she shook her head rapidly. "No! never! I don't want to hurt anyone…I just want my family back…" she whispered the last part and he furrowed his brow. "Why do you keep saying that? Aren't they dead?" he asked and she looked down at her twiddling fingers and shook her head.

"N-no… they just don't… remember me… It's complicated…" she said and he frowned. "Are you sure it's complicated?" he asked and she nodded. "You know the story of why the Hyuuga were killed off, right?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah… there was a Hyuuga woman who could supposedly jump through time…" he said and she nodded. "But… there are certain times when the jumper can't 'jump'." Hinata said and he nodded, not quite following; but he was going to continue to listen.

"That means there is something they can do to fix the problem without having to jump…but…in my case…I don't know what I am supposed to do now…I've saved the shinobi world once, after failing the first time…am I supposed to fail again? Am I supposed to let my family die all over again? Am I supposed to let y- him, become the villain? What am I supposed to do?" she asked softly looked at her hands, her eyes pricked, but no tears fell, she refused to let the tears fall.

For a few minutes, the only noise was that of the rain hitting the cave entrance. "So… you are the jumper?" he asked and she nodded. "Butsuma… he killed me in the past somewhere and then I was sent here. He… he slit my throat…" she said and she tilted her head back to reveal the thin pink scar across her neck. "Every time I die in the past… I wake up with no memory of how I died… but this time… I have this scar… and all of my memories… the first time I died in this time…" she said, but hesitated and lifted her shirt to right below her breasts and revealed the jagged scar there. "I… I think… I think I died… protecting someone…" she said and he reached to run his fingers over the scar in his curiosity, but her shirt dropped and a dark pink blush coated her cheeks.

She hadn't even shown the Madara she married, that scar, they hadn't even been together long enough to make their own family. They had been taking it slow, having their family time with little Kami and Izuna… they hadn't even had a real wedding… the reality of it hurt, but maybe this time… she could make this all go differently. Maybe she could figure out how to stop Butsuma from ever causing the problem in the first place. She knew that this Butsuma… was the one from her past. She had found the body of this time's Butsuma the very same day she had arrived, the very same time that Butsuma was teasing her about how he had killed her the moment he saw her.

"At least you were protecting someone… you could have been like most people and just fight for the hell of it and die because they fight because they just feel like it…" he said and she looked at him and had to resist the small smile that wanted to break free. Even if things were happening differently…things were still the same about him…his beliefs were all the same. She watched as he turned and looked outside the cave with a forlorn look on his face. "I have to go now… try to stay alive long enough for us to chat again." He said and she raised a brow at him. He took one last look towards her, and then he vanished into the pounding rain outside.

She sat against the wall of the cave, her eyes hurt and she knew she was still tired. Her head fell back against the wall and she sighed as her eyes slid closed. She drifted back off to sleep, but she knew she couldn't rest for long she always had to be cautious. She rested for about an hour then she stood on tired legs. "Now…To go play tracker…" she said and she lunged for the entrance of the cave. The rain had stopped, but there was a lot of mud puddles scattered about. For any experienced shinobi, avoiding these was common knowledge.

But, for her; puddles were an advantage. Her feet slid soundlessly over the surface of each puddle. Stepping on grass always made some sort of noise, but for Hinata when it rained she was nearly undetectable because she slid over the surface of the water and there was not a single sound that was made when she did so. She enjoyed being outside, she hated being cramped up in a compound all day where you were taught proper etiquette and if you weren't doing it properly you would get hit with a ruler.

She hated how she had lived before. This world, made her feel strong, free, made her feel able to do whatever she wanted. She loved it, but she hated Butsuma Senju. She wondered how Izuna and the others were, she knew they wouldn't risk letting her in and she knew that the Senju would kill her on sight… so who was she to trust? There was no one, was there? She slowed her run and sighed as she walked through the woods that surrounded her, they sucked the sound out of everything and the light as well. She wasn't sure as to what to do…

"Hey, you girl." A female voice called and Hinata looked up to see a red haired woman standing in a tree with her arms crossed. Mito Uzumaki… "Yes?" she asked and the woman jumped down from her place in the tree. "I hear you stood against both the Uchiha and the Senju and lived, is this true?" she asked and Hinata shrugged. "Not really… I did fight the Senju, but the Uchiha just seemed to want to belittle me every time they walked by." Hinata said and rubbed her arm.

Mito looked around her then leaned closer to Hinata. "You want this war to stop, don't you?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "Yes, I don't want any of them to get hurt. No one else needs to die over a simplistic turf war." She said and Mito grinned. "Thank goodness someone else who wants this over with!" she said and Hinata smiled, this was the same Mito who she knew would go on to seal the Kyuubi within herself, the same woman who would stand by the first Hokage. The same woman had been her best friend.

Hinata smiled. "Hinata Hyuuga, or as I am titled now, Okami." She said and Mito grinned. "I know who you are, that's why I called out to you. We can work together, can't we?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "Here, take this." She said and Mito smiled at her as Hinata looked down at the mask that she was being handed. "My mask… this was supposed to have been lost…" she whispered and Mito smirked. "Yeah, in Butsuma's collections." She said and Hinata smiled.

"Thank you. Don't you have one?" she asked and Mito smirked once more. "Don't I ever!" she laughed and spun a fox mask on her finger. A fox… how ironic… Hinata smiled at the complete irony of the mask. "What?" Mito asked and Hinata shrugged. "oh its nothing, I promise." She said and Mito frowned. "I know what you are." She whispered as she looked around from side to side, trying to see if there was anyone who shouldn't be listening, eavesdropping.

"You're the jumper, I saw you arrive. I was going to confront you then but Butsuma was there so I couldn't." she said and Hinata frowned. "I guess it is going to be hard to keep that a secret then, huh?" she asked and Mito shook her head. "Not at all, I'm the only one other than Butsuma who knows. Um… when we get to my home, could you tell me about your experiences?" she asked and Hinata smiled. "I can tell you about some of them, but not all because some concern you and I don't want that path to be changed. You deserve to be happy and I know when you realize what it is, it will be even better than if I had told you." She said and Mito smiled.

"I don't mind that one bit, I love surprises, so leave me out of it." she said and Hinata smiled brightly. "I think we are going to be even better friends than we were before." She said and Mito grinned. "We were friends? Too cool! I'm friends with one of the strongest shinobi alive!" she squealed and Hinata laughed. "You sound like a child getting a new toy." She said and Mito beamed at her. "I'm just so excited, my clan thinks of you as a savior. They wished for you to show up again, they had always wanted you to be our ally but you would always vanish. I figured out why, but I haven't told anyone." She said and Hinata smiled.

"They think of you as a legend…" she said and Hinata looked at the ground. "I wouldn't be a legend if it weren't for certain things happening." She whispered and Mito frowned at her. "You're unbelievably strong, beautiful, and graceful, that is why we consider you a legend. The Uzumaki clan believes in strength and beauty." She said and Hinata blushed lightly. "I'm not that pretty…" she said and Mito frowned at her. "We are not having that conversation. You are gorgeous, and that is that, how else are you supposed to gain the attention of the Uchiha?" she snickered and Hinata blushed darkly.

"What exactly do you know?" she squealed and Mito smirked. "I know that Madara is a distraction to you. I'm curious as to why, also I just guessed." She laughed as they approached the compound. "Obaa-san! Jiji!" Mito yelled and the doors to the compound swung open. "Mito! Where did you go this time!?" Ayana Uzumaki screeched, Mito's mother. Mito jumped up and down and pointed at Hinata. "Look okaa-san! Look!" she chirped and her mother dropped to her knees and bowed to Hinata. The rest of the Uzumaki hit their knees and did the same.

Hinata felt guilty that all these people were bowing to her. "Please… please stand up…" she said and loud whispers erupted from the Uzumaki clan. "I do not deserve such treatment… please don't bow to me…" she said and Mito grinned. "See! She's modest too!" Mito laughed and her mother stood as her grandparents made their way outside. "Lady Hyuuga… you deserve only the utmost respect. Why do you deny this?" her grandfather asked and she looked down at her mask that she clutched tightly within her hands.

"I am only here to make what is wrong right, none of this is right and the only way I see that everyone can be happy is if I help fix this. It is not me who you should rely on. There are others who deserve this treatment. I am just a humble woman seeking to help. I would like to have my family back, and by helping end this feud, I see that being a possibility." Hinata said and Mito's grandmother smiled. "I understand dear, and you will have as much a family with us, when you get your own back. We just ask that you keep an eye on young Mito since she wants to run out and about all the time." Her grandmother Amayo said with a smile. Tai, Mito's grandfather, nodded in agreement.

"I will, thank you." She said and they nodded. "Mito, why don't you show Hinata-sama where her room will be?" Anaya, her mother, asked. Mito grinned and nodded, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her away. She led her down a hallway and around a bend. They continued down another hallway and she opened a door at the end of the hall. There was only one other door on the hallway being as it was a short hallway, and she assumed that the other room was Mito's.

"My room is right there, I will be over here in a little while since you seem like you need rest." Mito said and Hinata smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mito-chan." She said and the redhead smiled brightly. Hinata closed the door behind her and she walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. her eyes drooped closed and she sighed in contentment. She drifted off to sleep, but her sleep wasn't pleasant.

:-:-:Dreamscape:-:-:

She heard noises, people screaming and things being destroyed. She jolted up and ran to her window. It looked like a massive battle was going on outside. She almost choked on her breathe as she saw the Kyuubi. "I thought we sealed you…" she breathed. She pulled on her leggings and her Uchiha attire, it looked like what Obito had worn during the war, but the shaping of it was more feminine. She slid her shoes on while she ran.

The Uchiha around her stared at her with hatred, fury, and anger in their eyes. 'Why are they looking at me like that? We saved them… didn't we?' she continuously asked herself that question, but it didn't sit well in her heart. She jumped the village gates as the Kyuubi poofed away. She heard talking and she saw two figures. She could tell who they were, Madara and Hashirama. Hashirama pulled his blade and rushed at Madara, who was standing before him, yelling at him to "Do it! just kill me! do it!" he just kept yelling it…

She jumped in front of him and her back hit his torso. She lunged forwards just in time for the blade to go through her, but not him. Or so she thought… her vision was blurring, but she could have sworn he was coughing up blood as well. Hashirama removed the blade from her and she gasped in pain. "I'm so sorry… oh Kami I'm so sorry!" Hashirama was sobbing quietly, her blurry vision turned towards Madara, who hit the ground on his knees, but then his face smashed against the ground as well.

:-:-:-: End Dreamscape:-:-:-:

Hinata jolted up in her bed, the scream that threatened to leave her throat was forced back down. Cold sweat dripped down her body and she fumbled with her shirt and yanked it up to reveal the scar. It had gone through in the exact same place as it had in her dream. It had gone through at the exact same angle as well. "I… was killed…. By Hashirama… trying… to protect Madara…" she whispered, the thought of it was scary…

The first one to kill her was Hashirama…

The second… Butsuma…

She was going to steer clear of Tobirama…

She was not going to die a third time, and certainly not by the hands of yet another of the Senju…

But what scared her even more than that… was her memories were all coming back to her… slowly but surely…

Woo~ update spree!


End file.
